No Rest For The Wicked
by ValentineLily
Summary: There hasn't been a mission for a while, and it starts to grate on the Penguins. However, when Marlene is kidnapped by a mysterious animal, it's up to the Penguins to try to save her. But is there more going on than meets the eye?


**Ok, I know that I haven't been on here for years, and that I still haven't updated my Teen Titans story. Long story short, the next chapter for that story was on my laptop, and it decided to black out on me permanently. I still want to continue it, but I need to rewrite the whole chapter again, and remember where I left off, AND remember where the story was going.**

**In the meantime, I'll be posting some Penguins of Madagascar fan fictions, starting with this one. Yeah, I like Penguins of Madagascar. I like the characters. They're adorable. So sue me. :P (Please don't - I don't have any money.)**

**With all of that being said, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

Another day goes by at Central Park Zoo. The visitors drain out as Alice, the always-annoyed zoo worker, checks on all of the animals. In the center of the zoo is a penguin habitat with four penguins waving at all of the visitors leaving. A little girl goes by, holding her mother's hand, and waves at the penguins. They wave back at her, making her smile. She begins to pester her mother about the penguins waving at her as they leave the zoo.

"Good work, men," Skipper, the flat-headed leader of the four-penguin team, said. He raised his flipper, "Up high!" They all start slapping each other's flippers. It ends with Skipper slapping Private, the youngest and cutest penguin of the four, across the cheek.

"That little girl was very happy about us waving at her," Private commented with Rico, the team's scarred and dynamite enthused penguin member, nodding his head in agreement. "Are there any missions today, Skippah?"

"That's a good question, Private. Kowalski, any missions?" Skipper asked.

"So far...," the tallest, and smartest, of the four penguins looked over his clipboard, "No," he said, disappointment in his voice.

"Aw...," Rico groaned. There had been less action recently with there being no missions. He was wanted to make _something_ go "kaboom".

"Sorry, men. Sadly, we've had a quiet spell of activity recently," Skipper said, wanting to have another mssion too. He needed some action and soon. He was also getting suspicious of the less activity and missions. Was this just the calm before the storm?

"Well, maybe it's good to have a bit of a break from missions, Skippah. Though I am starting to miss having them," Private suggested, trying to keep an optimistic outlook at the situation at hand. He was all for taking a break on action, but it was getting a bit boring without a mission.

"Hey, guys!" a new voice spoke up beside them. They immediately got into their fighting stances, ready for an attack from...

"Marlene! Don't sneak up behind us! We could have taken you out permanently!" Skipper cried out, annoyed at their lower mammal friend for sneaking up on them. He put his flippers on his hips and gave her an annoyed glare. Everyone else relaxed at seeing Marlene standing there, though she gave Skipper a raised eyebrow and a roll of the eyes as she put a paw on her hip.

"I got it. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that to me. You've trained too much to make that kind of mistake," Marlene stated with a smirk, deciding to flatter the penguin leader to get him to calm down.

"While that may be true," Skipper started, raising his head at her flattery and folding his flippers across his chest, "you could never be too careful. Manfredi and Johnson thought the same thing back in Switzerland. They never walked the same again."

"Right... Anyways, what are you up to?" Marlene asked, wanting to move on from the topic.

"Well, there aren't any missions today," Kowalski said, looking at his clipboard and flipping through a few pages.

"So extra training and free time," Skipper stated matter-of-factly. The other penguins looked bummed, Rico letting out another groan. With no missions, they've been doing extra training for over a week now.

Marlene noticed and spoke, "Not many missions, lately?"

Rico shook his head, "Nuh-uh."

"No, but a lot more extra training...," Private sadly stated.

"We've got to be in tip-top shape, Private. Danger doesn't take a vacation," Skipper explained, puffing out his chest and eyeing the surrounding area as if looking for any signs of trouble.

"Oh come on, Skipper! You can't let it pass for one day?" Marlene asked.

"No can do, doll face. My men must be prepared for anything. They can't get soft while danger plans its next move," Skipper said firmly, flippers behind his back, at attention.

Marlene sighed, "Ok... Well, I'll come by later to see if you guys are done training. Bye!" she said, waving, and left. After waving her off, Skipper stood in front of his troops.

"Men, time for some training," Skipper said.

The others stood at attention, though their gazes were slightly down. "Yes, sir."


End file.
